Of Giants and Hyenas
by saint-self-destruction
Summary: A strange new girl at Hogwarts is befriended by Fred and George Weasley. In time and after some emotional events Fred and melody (the new girl) create an extremely strong bond that will never allow anything to separate them. WARNING. it will get mushy and overly cute.
1. meeting the twins

I walked slowly though the train looking for an empty, or almost empty carriage to sit in. It was my third year at wizarding school and, being a new student it was also my first year in Hogwarts.  
I spent my fist year in wizarding school in Beaux Battons academy but shortly before the summer my mother passed away and my father decided it would be best for us to move back to England and start our lives again.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here, there isn't anywhere else.." I stammered out to two ginger boys sat in the carriage. " no, go ahead' one of the them replied. I sat on the seat in front of them, next to the window.  
"You new here? I don't remember seeing you around school' asked the twin sat in front of me.  
"yes, I just moved here in the summer' I answered slightly more confidently.  
' you don't look like a first year ..'remarked the other boy.  
'I'm in my third year, actually' . The two boys grinned strangely at me  
' so are we' they said in unison 'I'm Fred, this is my brother George ' said the one in the window seat opposite mine.  
' I'm Melody, it's nice to meet you.' i said, smiling politely at them. ' well melody it would be our pleasure if you'd like to stay with me and Fred.' George said excitedly before adding ' I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor' ' it's the best house out of the lot of them, we're in Gryffindor aren't we George..' finished Fred. 'yeah, runs in our family. Both our older brothers and our little brother and sister got in.' answered George. ' I mean the other houses are great too, well, apart from Slytherin,they say it's the house of the snake, only evil comes from there, that's what people say at least..' Fred continued.  
"I don't normally take much notice of what other people say, I prefer to decide for myself.' the girl replied, slightly taken aback by how quick to judge the boy seemed. ' yeah, well that's what we thought too.. anyway we should probably change into our robes, we'll be arriving soon.".  
We changed quickly into our school clothes and by the time we had finished a huge magical-looking castle, surrounded by a large black lake came into view. In the distance a long trail covered in hundreds of odd-looking black horses pulling carriages were waiting to take them back up to the castle.  
" Are you scared yet?' said Fred who had appeared behind me 'I was terrified when I first came here,out side of our family I didn't know anyone. Don't tell George I said that though, he'd never let me live it down.' He laughed before continuing' where is he anyway?' ' I think he said he was going to the bathroom' I answered absent-mindedly , sitting back down.


	2. Carriages

_**A/N Sorry the chapters are all really short they're way longer on paper :/**_

George arrived back in the the compartment a few seconds later just as we came to a stop. I gathered my things back into my bag before following the twins off of the train.

Making our way towards one of the many carriages waiting to bring us up to the castle I stopped to look at one of the horses pulling it before climbing through the small door and taking the seat next to Fred. A boy with black skin and dreadlocks entered the carriage and sat beside George, he introduced himself as Lee Jordan, a Gryffindore boy in the same year as the twins and I. He seemed nice enough but his overexcitedness made me a little uncomfortable around him.

The strange horse trotted slowly up the hill towards the castle while the three boys told me stories of the giant squid who lived in the lake with the merpeople and of the ghosts who haunted each house and, when there was nothing left to say we spoke of France, of my home, with its little melancholic forest background and its lonely country roads. we even spoke of where we left my mother, buried in a tiny cemetery under a large oak tree in the middle of no where. We spent the rest of the trip talking about beaux batons.  
''Apparently it's only veela there, is that true? Are you one of them?' Lee would ask hopefully. ' no, and that isn't even true there aren't any real veela there.. maybe a couple of girls related to them but not many' I would reply slowly, a little sick of his high expectations of the small, uninteresting school.


	3. Melody Mulligan

**_~ This is just a description of Melody so I can see her better. It won't be long..~_**

A young girl with bright green eyes and red lips sat on the train, only half listening to the two boys wittering on at random. Her face was covered in scars: a small white one just under her lip; a long pink line followed her cheek bone on the left side of her face and a shiny red gash ran through her eye on the opposite side. A mess of light blue-green hair ran down her back ending at her elbows where tattooed sleeves of faeries and purple flowers continued until fading out evenly at her wrists. A worn out white t-shirt was thrown carelessly on with a pair of rolled up shorts ending just above her knees. Her pale legs which were, much like the rest of her thin body, covered in colorful tattoos depicted matching web-like designs on both of her knees above a large pin-up girl on her left calf which was balanced out by the image of a fairy sitting on a sunflower taking up her entire right foot and ankle. She wore a pair of broken dolly shoes, so old and stained it was impossible to discern their original colour. A small golden locket hung around her neck, shiny and new compared to the rest of her attire.


	4. The sorting

We arrived at the foot of the castle where we stepped out of the carriage and made our way up the steps leading through the door to the front door. We continued into a large round hallway with different staircases leading from each side and a huge ornate wooden door directly in front of us. A short, old woman with graying brown hair called my name before introducing herself.  
"Melody Mulligan? I'm professor McGonagall. You must come with me to be be sorted now." she walked away frantically , I looked back at the three boys asking silently what I should do.  
" I think you better go with her, we'll catch up with you later." said Fred. "yeah, we'll save you a seat" continued george. I bid them thanks before taking off running until I caught up with the professor in front of the door. She opened it quickly and walked through, me following close behind.

I stepped into a room so large and so tall I could of fit the whole of beaux batons into it. The ceiling had been enchanted into a starry night sky and four long tables were set up before a large stage-like area which housed another long table where a number of teachers sat. An old man with a long white beard and hair sat on the biggest chair in the center.  
Professor McGonagall made her way back to center part of the stage, a wooden stool in one hand and an old faded hat in the other.  
" if you would sit here please miss Mulligan. Quickly now , we don't have all day" she said as she set the stool down in front of me. As soon as I sat on it, facing the teachers the old hat was placed on my head. Before I even had time to question what was happening the pointed hat started speaking , assessing my thoughts.  
"You can try all you want to hide your thoughts but it won't work. You can't possibly hide anything from me so stop trying, stupid child! Relax your mind, it will make this so much easier on you" growled the strange garment. I looked up at professor McGonagall .  
"Just relax, miss Mulligan, it's perfectly normal."  
I closed my eyes as I let the hat totally invade my thoughts, bringing up various painful memories. Memories nobody was ever meant to see and listened as the hat mumbled comments under his breath.  
"Brave, very brave..but scared , cowardly almost and very cleaver, skilled at so many things..maybe Ravenclaw...also very protective..shy..complicated.." He trailed off before suddenly yelling out  
" Gryffindore!" For the first time professor McGonagall cracked a smile.  
"congratulations miss Mulligan,I am Gryffindore's head of house so any problems and you come straight to me. I should warn you I do not tolerate hooliganism in my house . Now why don't you take a seat over there' she pointed to the first table on my right. 'while I let the other students in" I jumped off of the stool and placed the hat where I was previously seated before making my way to the long table and taking the closest seat to the teachers.

The huge wooden door swung open and Fred and George rushed in obviously having been waiting in front of the others, wanting to get in first. As soon as they lay eyes on me they cried out in excitement, running over to congratulate me.  
" we told you you'd get in didn't we?!" said George taking the seat opposite me, his brother taking my left.  
After all of the students were seated we were joined at the end of the table by the twins' brother Ron, his two friends Harry and Hermione and Fred and George's little sister Ginny. We spoke for a short while , just long enough for us to all introduce our selves before the headmaster silenced the room. pointing his wand arm at his throat, magnifying his voice, he greeted us friendlyly before explaining the different rules and regulations at Hogwarts. He then introduced each of the different teachers: professor flitwick- the charms teacher who was so short that when he stood up he was shorter than when he was sitting down.  
Then there was the herbologie teacher, professor sprout, a rather large woman with tangled graying hair tied into a messy bun on top of her head. professor snape was sat next to her, he was the potions teacher and Slytherin's head of house . He had greasy black hair and thin lips pressed into a tight line.  
professor Dumbledore then introduced professor McGonagall who was, as well as transfiguration teacher and gryffindore's head of house, the deputy headmistress. She smiled slightly as she nodded her greetings to the crowd before sitting back down and leaving the place for the defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Lockhart. Two or three more professors were introduced before the tables filled with food and the headmaster sat back down. I ate slowly, making conversation with Ginny and the twins.  
At the end of the meal, while leaving the great hall with Fred and George I was stopped by professor McGonagall and given my time-table, which was identical to that of the twins,and a few other important documents. I thanked the professor and continued through the door with the two boys.


End file.
